


Some Form of Feelings (Daforge)

by perthronerd



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daforge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perthronerd/pseuds/perthronerd
Summary: (After the events of S3 E2 of TNG) Data looks for Geordi to consult him about the meanings of a certain human behavior introduced to him on the colony planet.





	Some Form of Feelings (Daforge)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianoga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianoga/gifts).



> This is just a little fluff fic partially written by my friend Dianoga. Yes, there is cheese because Star Trek is cheesy (and amazing). This isn't anything too serious but I might do actual works in the future. LLAP.

Commander Data, having returned successfully from his mission to convince the colonists to evacuate, made his way into engineering to discuss with his closest friend the matters he had dealt with.  
"Oh hey Data!"  
Geordi called from underneath some large panel. He straightened himself and brushed his uniform flat,  
"I don't suppose they told you how I've been creating the impossible while you were away."  
Data blinked, pausing for a moment to recall his memories,  
"Ah, yes. I do recall such events."  
Geordi looked up to the android, noticing that he seemed to be lost in thought, maybe questioning something.  
"Data, what's on your mind?"  
"It is something that occurred while on the planet, and it has left me quite perplexed."  
The android noticed that Geordi wore a pained expression and that he had a slight limp as he made his way over to him.  
"Geordi, your leg. You should see Dr. Crusher immediately."  
"It's nothing Data, just an accident with the transporters. I wouldn't want the captain to think I was inadequate."  
"If I am able to correctly assess, you..." he paused, "are not in good spirits."  
Geordi winced in pain,  
"I'm alright Data, really."  
He slipped and Data caught him thanks to his quick reflexes.  
"I believe I have the proper cure to your emotional distress." The android then pulled Geordi closer and grazed his lips with his own.  
Geordi was extremely warm and very flustered,  
"Wh-what was that for, Data?"  
"A kiss, used to signify affection, support, care-"  
"Data, humans typically kiss the ones they love most. It isn't a common thing..."  
"Precisely my intent, although I do not have human feelings. The captain supposes I have some form of-"  
He paused, assessing something different in Geordi's face.  
"Geordi, I do believe you are..." he searched for the proper term, "blushing."  
"In all honesty, Data, I wasn't expecting that, especially from you."  
"Is it a bad thing?" Data used his signature frown, "I had thought that by perhaps showing affection in human form would comfort your emotional distress and signify my intentions towards you. I am deeply sorry, Geordi."  
"No, Data..." he sighed, "I don't want to admit it but I've been wanting it."  
Data sort of smirked, one of his peculiar quirks Geordi had come to love and recognize.  
"Geordi, I do believe that the captain is correct in his assumption."  
"And what is that?"  
"I do, in fact, have some form of feelings."


End file.
